


Try Something New

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: It’s never a bad idea to spice up your love life.At least, according to Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is something they would totally do.

It was not an unusual occurrence for Derek and Stiles to make fervent love at four in the afternoon on any given day. 

Their current setting, however, was not entirely typical of them. 

Stiles lay completely on his backside atop the lengthy kitchen island in their home. His skin was freezing almost painfully from the granite but he couldn’t even care, not when Derek was sitting on his dick like an absolute pro. 

Situated in a tight squatting position, Derek rested his hands on Stiles’ chest while rising up and down, his feet planted firmly on the counter. Both of Derek’s muscular legs were folded, his thick thighs burning from the work he was doing. 

“Only you would come up with having sex in our kitchen,” Derek said casually, his breath huffing out repeatedly. 

“Don’t pretend like you’ve never thought about it,” Stiles replied while wearing a cheeky grin on his face. 

“... I guess you’re right.”

Then both men groaned repeatedly in unison as Derek continued riding Stiles, neither of them worried about time right now. 

Derek had been making love to Stiles’ thick cock for nearly twenty minutes now, sliding up and down his pole with an unmatched energy. 

“I wish you could see how fucking amazing you look,” Stiles said, his voice full of lust and awe. 

“As long as you’re looking for both of us.”

There really was nowhere else Stiles could even look at except his boyfriend’s naked and beautiful body. Stiles reached up and ran his fingers softly along Derek’s skin, starting with his athletic legs, then moving up to his strong gorgeous thighs. 

He was always amazed by Derek in some way, no matter how small or great the detail. Stiles woke up every day of his life knowing he had won the biggest jackpot when it came to the man above him. 

“I love that you’re willing to put up with all my crazy and out-of-control ideas,” Stiles said lowly. 

“Some of them aren’t so bad, like this one,” Derek replied, a tiny smirk gracing his features. 

Stiles grinned upward at his boyfriend, then continued to lay back and experience the magic of Derek’s body. 

As Derek consistently rose up and down on Stiles’ cock, a loud suction sound emanated outward. Stiles was tempted to gently thrust his hips up to meet with Derek’s rhythm, but then decided against it. He didn’t want to disrupt Derek’s perfect flow or break his concentration. 

And Derek seemed incapable of even stopping. 

“Yeah, baby, bounce your big ass on my cock,” Stiles murmured. 

Low moans of pleasure continually came from Derek’s mouth. There was nothing but pure bliss on his stubbled face, an image that meant everything to Stiles. 

Snaking his right hand forward, Stiles eagerly held Derek’s wagging cock, gently jerking him off. His hand was instantly heated from Derek’s long length, warmth cascading through his fingers. 

“God, I could sit on your cock all fucking day,” Derek breathed out, a ragged sigh soon following. 

As if a switch had been turned on, both of their libidos increased noticeably. Derek’s riding soon became hurried and insistent, an act which made Stiles exorbitantly thrilled. 

Even though Stiles did not have werewolf stamina like Derek, he worked tirelessly to ensure he could last as long as possible. 

And with the way Derek was currently treating his cock, Stiles eagerly expressed his own enthusiasm. 

“Fuck yes, Derek! Don’t fucking stop riding me,” Stiles exclaimed urgently. 

A strong drive overcame Derek. He felt completely alive in this moment with the man he loved underneath him. There was no stopping Derek or his will. 

With every ounce of power within him, Derek bounced his ass mightily on Stiles’ dick. A resoundingly loud smack rang continuously in the air, a beautiful sound that revealed Derek’s devotion to Stiles’ member. 

The fire in his thighs burned uncontrollably now. Derek grit his teeth tightly in pain and pleasure, a look of anger and stubborn determination coating his unbearably handsome face. 

All of a sudden, Derek dropped down completely, his exquisitely large bubble ass plopping on top of Stiles’ lap. 

“Stiles, my legs are about to give out,” Derek warned breathlessly. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you,” Stiles said determinedly. 

Stiles rose upward from the counter until he was in a sitting position. Then he wrapped his arms securely around Derek’s lower back, holding him in place. 

In turn, Derek placed his powerful biceps hurriedly around Stiles’ neck. He felt completely safe and protected with Stiles holding him like this, the sensation giving him goosebumps. 

“Keep your arms around my neck, ok?” Stiles said. 

Derek nodded his head quickly in understanding, still trying to catch his breath, his legs fully numb. He nearly wobbled over a couple of times, but Stiles kept a firm and dedicated hold on him. 

Then Stiles began scooting forward along the island. He went in short bursts, inching closer and closer to the edge while still holding onto Derek. 

“Fucking hell,” Stiles muttered when his left ass cheek briefly stuck to the counter. 

Derek could not help the deep laugh that came forth. He chuckled heavily into Stiles’ neck while Stiles twisted his hips madly in order to free himself. 

“Gotcha!” Stiles said triumphantly, then scooted ahead and finally reached the very edge of the island. 

Stiles waited for a few moments as his bare legs dangled above the ground. He held Derek firmly in his lap and debated the best way to proceed. 

“Just hold on tight to me. I promise I won’t let you go,” Stiles said. 

“I’ve never worried about that.”

Stiles tightened his arms around Derek’s broad lower back, his grip now unyielding. He wanted to be as careful as possible with the next step, knowing he’d have to do it just right. 

“You ready?” Stiles asked against Derek’s ear. 

“Let’s do it,” Derek replied. 

Then Stiles hopped up and slipped his body off the counter. 

His feet landed perfectly on the wooden floor. Stiles groaned as he immediately used all the strength in his arms to hold up Derek’s muscular frame. 

Carefully, Stiles shifted his hands downward until he held onto the underside of Derek’s thighs, getting a much better grip. 

“All good, Der?” Stiles asked. 

Without verbally responding, Derek pushed down impatiently on Stiles’ cock, eager to get as many inches in him as possible. 

Starting tentatively, Stiles thrusted up gently against Derek, letting both of them adjust to their new position. He slid his cock slowly through Derek’s hole, the utter warmth astoundingly great. 

Derek then released his arms and instead used his hands to hold onto Stiles’ neck, not wanting to hurt him in any way. 

Stiles could not help but want to show off for Derek. He hoped his valiant effort of holding up Derek appeared effortless, though, he had a feeling it was the opposite. 

“You’ve never been hotter than this,” Derek said, seemingly reading Stiles’ mind. 

With an enticing half-smirk on his face, Stiles turned up the speed of his thrusting. His grip on Derek’s thighs tightened, the muscles in his arms showing significantly. 

Derek was floored with bursting excitement and lust from the fact that his lanky, wiry boyfriend was holding him up. With his right hand, Derek briefly reached down and pressed his palm against Stiles’ pec, feeling his rapid heartbeat. 

“You feel amazing inside me,” Derek murmured. 

“Fuck, you’re killing me with your words.”

Stiles held steady eye-contact with Derek as he thrusted into him. His breath was heavy now as he worked his cock in and out, his arms and back straining as he worked to hold up Derek’s muscle-clad body. 

Derek reveled in the feeling of Stiles’ slick balls slapping against his underside. He dropped his head back as Stiles continued pounding him, growing more and more impressed by the second. 

Then Derek gasped deeply in shock when Stiles suddenly slammed into the perfect spot. 

“Oh, god!” Derek yelled. “Yes, Stiles! Right there!” 

Immense pride immediately swelled within Stiles’ chest. It was always his mission—his duty as the boyfriend—to make sure Derek felt nothing but true pleasure and ecstasy. 

“Gonna make you feel perfect,” Stiles muttered as he kept thrusting his hips against Derek. 

Sweat collected on Stiles’ broad shoulders as he fucked relentlessly like a machine. He could feel a few small beads of sweat rolling down his back, almost tickling him. The sound of his thrusting was sharply loud now, much to Derek’s approval. 

“Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!” Derek cried out. 

Shifting his hands up a little bit, Stiles clawed possessively at Derek’s sweet ass, the warm and firm skin driving him absolutely mad. 

Now Stiles’ own speed was gorgeously uninhibited. He needed to feel Derek’s tight heat around his cock every single second, was desperate for it at this point. 

Both men were losing their wits from the perfection of their lovemaking. Things were coming to a head now, all of it about to end in the most amazing way. 

The pitch of Derek’s moans grew louder and sharper, much to Stiles’ own satisfaction. He could listen to the sound at any time, because it was a beautiful crescendo that meant something spectacular was about to arrive any second. 

“Fuck, Stiles! I’m gonna—“

And then Derek could not hold onto his control anymore. 

A soaring groan escaped Derek’s mouth as he came without the use of his hand. His release was like an earthquake, shaking Derek to his core. The muscles in his prominent abdomen clenched as he continued coming, his mouth completely open. 

Stiles was nearly blinded once Derek clamped his hole around him. He gasped in shock and knew there was nothing more he could do except give in. 

“FUCK!” Stiles exclaimed, his voice booming inside the kitchen. 

Stiles shuddered as he came, his release filling up the condom he wore. He pushed his face into Derek’s neck and breathed harshly as he experienced the most amazing orgasm he’d ever felt. 

And then their kitchen was instantly silent once both of them were finished. 

Stiles kept his face buried deep into Derek’s neck, at a loss for words. Derek reached up and softly rubbed Stiles’ hair, his own legs having had the chance to rest up. 

“It’s ok, baby, you can let me drop,” Derek whispered. 

Stiles nodded slowly, then gently lowered his back down until Derek was able to stand up himself. 

With almost no strength left in him, Stiles leaned back against the island’s edge. He could not feel his arms as they hung by his sides. 

Derek moved in close against Stiles, standing tall and handsome. He brought his hands up and held onto Stiles’ waist, caging him in. 

Dropping his head down, Derek pressed a tender kiss on top of Stiles’ heaving chest, his lips lingering. 

“My big, strong guy,” Derek murmured lovingly against Stiles’ skin. 

Stiles sighed softly from the touch of Derek’s lips on him, letting his head fall back. With his neck exposed, Derek kissed up along it until he reached Stiles’ mouth, gently connecting their lips together. 

There was nothing but true serenity between them right now. A silent ambience permeated the air, allowing Derek and Stiles to simply be at ease. 

Then Stiles looked at Derek with a dazed and dopey smile on his face. 

“So, what’s for dinner?” Stiles asked jokingly. 

A swat to the arm was his answer.


End file.
